


Delayed

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Travel Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: Link is upset when his plane is delayed again, leaving him stuck in the airport overnight. He’s not quite sure what to think when a tall stranger approaches him and asks to sit down.





	Delayed

When the tinny speakers announced that flight 1721 was delayed again due to weather, Link Neal sighed. A glance at his watch told him it was just after one in the morning. He had been trying to get on a flight home since eight, but it seemed like there was no hope of that now thanks to a bad storm somewhere along the way. Many of the people around him were on their phones, making plans to stay at hotels overnight. Link didn’t think it was worth it to pay for a whole night when it was already so late, or early, really. However you looked at it, it didn’t make good financial sense to him.

He pulled his suitcase behind him and made his way to an empty chair, plopping himself down. It was cold in the airport, like the air conditioner was on full blast. He played a few card games on his phone, trying to distract himself. He was too stressed and uncomfortable to sleep, but too tired to do much else.

He was on his fourth game when a man appeared in his peripheral vision. “Is this seat taken?” he asked.

Link looked up, craning his neck to take the man in. He towered over Link, his face framed with dark blond hair that was styled in a way that made him look even taller. “Nah. Have a seat.” 

“Thanks,” the man said, as he sat down. He pulled his suitcase closer to himself. “Did your flight get delayed too?”

“Yeah,” Link said. “It has actually been delayed a few times now. They said it won’t leave until tomorrow morning at the soonest now.”

“Flight seventeen twenty-one?”

“You too?” Link guessed, chuckling.

“Yeah. I’m Rhett, by the way. Rhett McLaughlin.” He held out a hand to shake. “Figure I might as well introduce myself.”

“Link Neal,” Link said, shaking Rhett’s hand. It was soft in his. “So, you’re going to LA too. Vacation?”

“I wish. I’m actually on my way home. I was visiting some family here in North Carolina, but now I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Me too,” Link said. “Well, I came here for a little getaway, but I’ve got to get back to work too. My boss will probably be mad when I don’t show up tomorrow.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m an industrial engineer.”

“Really?” Rhett blinked at him. “I’m a civil engineer.”

They shared a laugh at that, both men relaxing as the conversation continued. They chatted for half an hour, mostly talking about their jobs and their trips. Link found himself almost entranced by Rhett’s green eyed gaze, his handsome face easy to look at. He struggled to focus on Rhett’s words, his tired mind wanting to daydream about those lips.

“Are you okay?” Rhett asked, suddenly. “You’re shivering.”

It took Link a moment to realize what Rhett had just said. He focused on trying to be still, but his body refused to listen to him. “Oh- Oh yeah, I’m fine, just a little chilly. It’s like a doctor’s office in here or something.”

Rhett frowned at him. “Seriously, man. Do you have a jacket in your suitcase?”

Link shook his head. He had prepared for the summery weather that covered most of the county. 

“Here.” Rhett peeled off his grey hoodie and handed it to Link. “Put this on. I can’t let my new friend freeze to death in the airport, can I?”

“But you’ll be cold without it,” Link argued.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m hot-blooded,” Rhett said. “Go on. Need help?”

Link blushed as he slipped the hoodie on. It was soft and warm, and it smelled so good. He blushed even harder at the realization that the hoodie smelled like Rhett. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Rhett smiled at him. “You want a coffee or something? I could run and get us one. It would warm you up even faster.”

A coffee did sound good. He leaned forward and reached to get his wallet. “Here, let me give you some money. I’ll buy for both of us since you’re going to go get it.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Rhett said.

Link held out a few dollars. “I insist.” 

“Thanks.”

Link curled up in his seat as he watched Rhett walk away. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of his new friend. He was definitely attractive, and he seemed nice. In other circumstances, Link would have wondered if Rhett was attracted to him too. It wasn’t like there weren’t hundreds of other empty seats in the airport. He hadn’t been forced to sit by Link due to a lack of options. 

The thought made Link smile as he snuggled into Rhett’s hoodie, warmth finally returning to his body. He closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of being comfortable and warm despite his surroundings.

“I hope you like decaf,” Rhett said, with a nervous laugh.

Link forced his eyes open and took the styrofoam coffee cup Rhett was holding out towards him. “Decaf?”

Rhett shrugged. “I figured we needed to get some sleep at some point.”

“Thank you.” Link hadn’t planned on sleeping in the airport, but maybe it wasn’t the worst idea. Now that he had a friend, they could sleep in shifts so their bags would never be unattended. He sipped his coffee. “It’s just the way I like it,” he said, surprised.

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Really? I didn’t know how you liked yours, so I just made them both the way I like mine.”

“Really. This is perfect.” Link smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them drinking their coffees as they watched other people walk past, some rushing and pulling suitcases behind them, others strolling along with blankets around their shoulders. The airport never slept.

“So, do you actually live in LA, or are you going to have to do some driving once you get there?” Rhett asked, after they had both finished their drinks.

“I live in LA,” Link answered. “What about you?”

“Me too,” Rhett said, with a nod. “Hey, maybe we could exchange numbers. We could meet up or something.”

“You want my phone number?” Link asked, as his thoughts from earlier returned. Maybe Rhett was into him after all.

“I mean, yeah- If you-” Rhett stuttered. “But it’s okay if you don’t.”

Rhett was ridiculously cute when he blushed, and Link’s sleepy brain couldn’t stop his mouth from telling him so. “Sure, you can have my number, handsome.” When he realized what he had said, he froze, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Rhett to react in disgust.

“Who are you calling handsome, handsome?” Rhett responded with a wink, as he reached into his pocket to get his phone.

Link sucked in a deep breath, elation coursing through his veins. Was this really happening? He forced himself to get his phone out, his hands shaking. Thank goodness he had finished his coffee, or he would have been a mess. He traded phones with Rhett, trying to play it cool as he entered his contact information.

When he got his phone back, he was met with a grinning Rhett.

“What?” Link asked.

“You really thought I was going to reject you, didn’t you? I saw the look in your eyes.” Rhett laughed, a nice deep sound. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh, well…” Link stuttered. He played with his hands, interlocking his fingers and then letting them go.

“I know we just met, but I really like you. We have a lot in common, don’t we?” Rhett asked, and then he rubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry. I’m usually not this bold, you know. I think it’s the sleep deprivation.”

“I know what you mean,” Link said. “But I like you too. A lot.”

“Do you want to sit by me on the plane?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Link replied.

“Good. Seat buddies.” Rhett held his hand up for a high five, but Link missed. They both laughed.

“Maybe we should try to get some sleep,” Link suggested. He looked at his watch. “It’s almost three. We’ve got to make sure we’re up by six.”

They both went to the bathroom to relieve themselves. Link insisted on taking the time to brush his teeth, which made Rhett grumble under his breath.

When they returned to their chairs, they decided against sleeping in shifts since they only had a few hours left to rest. Link found it easy to fall asleep now that he was warm, his legs folded up under him and his head leaned back against the chair.

Hours later, when their plane was somewhere over the middle of the country, Rhett pulled out his phone. “Look at this,” he said, holding it out.

Link looked to see a picture of himself, sound asleep in the airport chair, his mouth wide open. “Why’d you take a picture of me like that?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I thought it would be perfect for my contacts photo of you,” Rhett answered, laughing.

“Give me that.” Link grabbed for the phone, but Rhett pulled it out of his reach.

“Tell you what,” Rhett said. “If you’ll go on a date with me, I’ll take a better picture of you to use. Until then, I’m going to be enjoying this photo.”

Link rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Do you really think you need to blackmail me to get a date?” he asked, poking Rhett’s side.

“Whatever works,” Rhett answered, and poked him back.

The rest of the plane trip seemed to speed by as they discussed potential date ideas. By the time they landed, they had already planned their first four dates.

Link had never been happier about a travel delay.


End file.
